From Magical Girls to Samurai Swords
by nuke-grrl
Summary: AU – RKxSM – An unstable portal transports the Sailor Scouts into the RK-verse. How much chaos can four Sailor Scouts and a Masked Man create in the Meiji era? R&R.
1. Disturbances In The Force

Prologue 

_"I don't think this is a good idea."- 1_

_"Shut up, no one will notice the difference." – 2_

_"I beg to differ."- 1_

_"Who's going to know?"- 2_

_"I think reading about some obviously male characters in Sailor Suits would be a dead giveaway."- 1_

_"Would you relax?  I know what I'm doing."- 2_

_"Well, just don't come crying to me if nobody likes it."- 1_

_"I don't cry.  And besides, this has been in my head since I can remember."- 2_

_- mutters unintelligently -1_

"What did you say?"- 2 

_"Nothing, just get it over with."- 1_

- _Resulting argument over the creation of this story, Author's Conscience 1 and 2_

Chapter One: Disturbances in the Force 

"I'm getting strange readings, Princess."  Sailor Mercury muttered as she stood at the entrance of the cave.  They have been tracking the strange energy readings for over a month and this is the first time it has been stable enough to lead them to a specific location.  She glanced at the group behind her, a feeling of apprehension suddenly formed in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed hard.  "I would advise that we retreat for the moment."

The group of seven pretty soldiers and one masked man glanced uneasily at each other.  For the past month and a half, there have been reports of strange men appearing in the middle of Juuban district with manners and clothing reminiscent of an earlier age.  That in itself wasn't strange as the citizens were no stranger to unusual things.  But as some witnesses have reported, they appear and then disappear a few minutes after the Sailor Scouts would appear on the scene.  Tonight was the first time they were able to pinpoint a location and keep it stable for Sailor Mercury to get any readings out of it.

The group contemplated on their plan of action when their leader suddenly spoke up. "Retreat?"  Sailor Moon cried.  "No way.  I've been woken up by this strange energy reading one too many times.  This is the closest we've ever been and I am not about to turn back now." She made her way past Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.  "Besides, whatever is on the other side, I'm sure we can handle it." The other scouts looked at each other as their leader pressed her way to the front.

"Just like Sailor Moon to develop a backbone at a time like this," Sailor Mars quipped sarcastically.  She crossed her arms over her chest and stared momentarily into the darkness.  "But I have to agree with Mercury here, I'm getting bad vibes here."

Ignoring their comments, Sailor Moon continued to inch closer to the darkness as Tuxedo Mask followed close behind. "I'm all for drubbing the enemy and everything but," Sailor Uranus stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Sailor Moon pick up her pace and run straight into the darkness.  "Crap!" her muffled curse was followed by a strangled yell that most of them recognized as Tuxedo Mask. "Usako!" 

Sailor Uranus and Neptune quickly ran after the pair as Sailor Venus moved forward to grab them.  In an instant, all three were swallowed up in the darkness.  Their sudden disappearance left Sailor Mercury frantically pushing buttons on her computer.  "It can't be!" 

"What happened, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she grabbed her friend's shoulders.  "What's going on?"

"It can't be," Sailor Mercury repeated as she stared at her blank computer.  "I can't find a single trace.  Not an energy signature.  Nothing."  

"What does that mean?" Sailor Mars yelled angrily.  "Speak in plain words!"

"They're gone."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Author's Notes:_**_ So this is obviously an alternate universe.  I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin for that matter.  What I do own is an Eternal Sailor Moon doll (complete with scepter) and a part of my sanity.  No money is being made out of this whole thing.  If there is, then I'm obviously not seeing any of it.  You will see a lot of out of character moments (since it is an alternate universe) but that's what I'm aiming for here._

_For those of you not familiar with Sailor Moon (hard to imagine but it is possible), here's the gist of it.  Sailor Moon and her court escaped from an evil being called Metallia as it destroyed their home planets a thousand years ago. Sailor Moon's mother, and Queen of the Moon, saved them by sending the group into the future in hopes that they will grow up in peace.  In the present time, evil has awakened and so the Sailor Scouts were called once again to protect the present.  Time and time again, they have battled against evil and won.  Through it all, they've renewed their friendship and discovered love is the strongest link that they all share._


	2. Never Wake A Sleeping Sailor V!

**Chapter Two: Never Wake A Sleeping Sailor V, Artemis!**

"Minako," a deep voice rumbled in the distant corner of his brain.  Something wet flicked against his hand and he lazily swatted it away.  "Mina!" the voice persisted as another nudge poked at his body, this time a lot firmer.  "You'll be late for school."  The guardian cat Artemis turned away in disgust and muttered under his breath.  "She's starting to get as bad as Usagi.  I wonder how Luna manages to do this every single day."

Turning over the bed, Sanosuke Sagara pressed his head against the soft pillow.  In his semi-conscious mind, he could smell faint traces of delicate perfume and he smiled inspite of himself.  _I'm dreaming_, he thought to himself.  _I'm dreaming of that kitsune (fox) again. She probably smells good.  _He sighed once again and sunk deeper into the pillow.  He could faintly hear someone gently moving around the room and shrugged it off as part of his dream.  Yet, there was something nagging in the back of his mind that was willing him to wake.

"Sleep, more sleep," he muttered as he refused to give in to consciousness just yet.  Maybe he could dream of how Megumi would look with just --

"Mina, you'll be late for school." An unfamiliar voice interrupted his thinking and Sano shook his head to clear it.  _I'm hearing things in my dreams. Must have been really good quality sake. Damn, I've to remember what place I went to last night.  Maybe Katsu knows –_

He felt something brush against his arm and he flinched slightly. That definitely felt real, he thought as he cautiously opened one eye.  A white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead stared back at him, unblinkingly.  Sano frowned as he stared back at the cat.  "How did you get in here, neko-chan?" he asked as he patted Artemis on the head and scratched underneath his chin.

"You're late for school," Artemis informed him, matter-of-factly, and Sano immediately shot up from his prone position.  He stared at the cat for a minute as it returned his gaze.  Artemis cocked his head to one side as if waiting for him to react or respond. "Crap!" He cursed loudly.  

"That cat spoke to me.  No, that's impossible.  Cats can't talk.  This is definitely part of my dream.  I'm still dreaming." Sano started talking in a rush as he stared at the white cat.  "I must be dreaming this.  I'll kill whoever gave me that sake last night."

Artemis jumped on the bed and walked closer to him.  "Mina, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."  The cat almost got next to his knee when Sano bolted from the bed. "Ah, it's still talking." 

Sano yelped as he got off the bed.  He paused for a moment as he took in his surroundings.  Strange looking things were littered around the room.  There was a table with lots of little stuff on it, clothes on the floor and some books that were peeking underneath the table.  "I'm still dreaming.  I have to wake up." He pinched his arm to rouse himself from sleep.  He let out a yelp as the pain registered in his mind.

"Okay, that hurt." Sano muttered as he rubbed his arm before realizing something else.  "So I am awake, wait –"

His hand went to his throat and his eyes widened in surprise.  "My voice!  What happened to my voice?"  Feeling the smoothness of his neck and throat, he began to panic.  "What's happening to me?"  Frantically, his hand went further up his head, every second of discovery serving to heighten his panic.  

No stubble.  No bandanna.  He made a mental checklist of the things he was missing until he got to the top of his head and he let out a piercing shriek.  "MY HAIR! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"

At about this time, Artemis jumped down from the bed and walked towards a bewildered Sano.  "Mina, what's wrong?"  Sano's eyes widened and then narrowed as he scooped up Artemis and proceeded to manhandle the cat.  "YOU!  You did this to me!  What did you do to me?"  

He shook Artemis vigorously and the cat struggled to break free of Mina's iron grip.  A strategically placed claw on Mina's arm loosened the grip and Artemis was able to jump a few feet away.  He carefully watched as Mina followed him closely with a murderous look on her face, still shouting and cursing at him.  For a second, Artemis suspected that something had possessed his young charge during the night and now has awakened.

He decided to give it one last chance before he ran out the window.  "Mina!" Artemis shouted.  "It's me, Artemis.  Don't you recognize me?"  Mina slowly advanced on the cat as he slowly racked his brain, trying to figure out what would make Mina snap out of her mad frenzy.  Still, he hoped that he could figure out what was wrong with his young charge before she injured herself.

As Sano took another step towards the bewildered cat, he caught a reflection from the corner of his eye.  Turning around to see what it was, he felt his mouth go dry and he stopped in his tracks.  His jaw dropped in surprise as he stared at the person in the mirror.  Disbelief was written on his face as he stood in front of the mirror.  He frowned and the reflection frowned back at him.  He took a step and it took a step along with him.  He reached out and touched the top of his head as he noted the reflection did the same.

Slowly, he sank to the floor in his orange pajama set and the energy to fight left him.  Artemis observed Mina's reaction at seeing her reflection and his frown deepened.  Sano stared mournfully at the reflection as the blonde hair pooled at her feet.  _My feet_, he reminded himself as he gingerly touched one of his toes.  He almost felt like crying as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  Not only was he back to being fifteen years old but that he was a girl!

**2.2 Staring Off Into Space Usually Leads To Trouble**

"Do you think he's okay?" Tsubame Sanjou, the timid waitress from everyone's favorite restaurant – Akabeko – whispered to her employer.  "He's just sitting there staring out into space.  He hasn't even demanded service.  Just went right in and sat down without saying anything."  They both stared at the young man that seemed to be huddled in the darkest corner of their restaurant.  His black hair fell over his eyes and he was staring off into space intently, oblivious to the stares and whispers that surrounded him.  

Tae Sekihara, proprietor of said restaurant, nodded in agreement.  "Maybe he got into a fight with Takani-sensei and she went too far with the insults."  She always loved a good gossip but Tae couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man right now.  The woman's eyebrows furrowed in question as she observed the expression on the man's face – so obviously confused and clearly distressed about something.  Sure, he ate in the restaurant without paying a lot more times than she could count but he was also a good man that would never hesitate to defend the defenseless.  She could recall countless times when he would help around the Akabeko when there was trouble.  With that thought, she straightened up and marched towards Sanosuke Sagara's table.

"I'm a boy, no, correction, I'm a man." Mina whispered to herself as she sat at the darkest corner of the restaurant.  She had no idea how long she had been roaming the city when she stumbled into the Akabeko.  She wasn't even sure why she came into this particular restaurant when she had passed others along the road from where she woke up.  "I know I'm Minako Aino, Sailor Venus." She clenched her fist, now currently covered in bandages.  Seeing the bandages made her think of what she was currently wearing and a slight blush rose to her cheeks.  It wasn't strange that she wore pants, but what was in _those pants_ made her blush harder.  She clutched at the front of her jacket, a little too self-consciously, as if to hide what was presently absent from her body.  

"Argh, why did I have to end up being a man?" She murmured a little louder than she had intended and drew a startled gasp from a nearby presence.  Mina turned around and noticed a woman wearing an apron and carrying a tray.  The woman's attempt at concealing her surprise caused Mina to smirk and she politely nodded in her direction.  

"Ano, Sagara-san?" Tae spoke as Mina looked at her.  Even after their months of friendship, she still had a hard time speaking her mind towards the brash young man.  Tae fidgeted with her tray before asking him a question.  "Are you okay?" The question took Mina by surprise and she hesitated before replying.  

"Um, yeah.  I'm just," _Not really who you think I am.  I'm a 15-year old girl trapped in this body and I want to get the hell out of it._  A hundred other similar phrases ran through her brain before she settled for the least shocking one.  "I'm a little out of it, I guess."  She finished lamely as she looked back on his bandaged hands. _Her_ bandaged hands, she mentally corrected herself.  _This is going to be confusing_, Mina sighed as she waited for the woman to go away.

"I know that we aren't really that close but," Tae gave him a critical look before continuing.  "But if you are having problems, Sagara-san.  You know you can always come to me for help." Tae offered as she looked at him again.  She noticed the way his back had straightened from her comments and she mistook for something else.  Mina felt a little alarmed by the way she had noticed that this person she was behaving was acting a little out of character_.  How much more obvious would it be if Sagara's friends were around?  Worse yet, what if the same person is in my body right now?_

Bile started to rise in her throat at the thought of her friends. "Or you can talk to your other friends like Himura-san." Tae finished shortly, a little hurt by Sanosuke's reaction to her suggestion to confide in her.  "Or perhaps Takani-sensei?"

"Takani-sensei?" Mina echoed the last name.  It sounded familiar, like she knew the person but couldn't quite remember the details of their acquaintance.  Maybe this Takani-sensei could help her figure out what's going on, Mina thought as a smile appeared on her face.  He sounds like a doctor or someone that wouldn't be too shocked by what she was about to tell him.  And the good thing about it is that this person was a friend. "Takani-sensei." She said it more firmly this time enjoying the deep rumble of the voice in her throat. The name rolled off her tongue softly and Tae watched as Sanosuke grin and stood up to make his way towards the door.  

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned to Tae again. "Sorry," he smiled almost sheepishly.  "Where can I find Takani-sensei again?"  

^^^^^^^

**_Author's Notes:_**_ So this is obviously an alternate universe.  I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin for that matter.  What I do own is an Eternal Sailor Moon doll (complete with scepter) and a part of my sanity.  No money is being made out of this whole thing.  If there is, then I'm obviously not seeing any of it.  You will see a lot of out of character moments (since it is an alternate universe) but that's what I'm aiming for here._

_And that's how Sano became Sailor Venus – or Sailor Zanza? Did someone choke while reading that? BTW, for some reason the last part of this story did not upload properly and so only the first half of chapter two was seen.  I hope that this sub-chapter helped a little bit in assuaging fears of Sano's emasculation by becoming Sailor V.  They will improve each other over time, so for now this is how its going to be._

_Next chapter: Revelations_


	3. An Apple A Day Keeps The Fox Away

**Chapter Three: An Apple A Day Keeps The Fox Away**

It didn't take long for Mina to find the clinic.  She can tell from the long line outside the building that she might have a long wait.  "I have time," she concluded to herself as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the last thing she remembered before she woke up this morning in this strange place.  _Let's see.  There was a strange energy signature coming from the portal.  Usagi moved to the front, followed by Mamoru. I remember a scream, Haruka and Michiru running into the darkness, as I tried to grab Michiru's arm to stop her from following. _ Mina frowned as she tried to remember what happened after that.  She was so intent in her musings that she didn't notice the line had dwindled down until she was the only person in line.  With her eyes closed, she failed to notice the strange looks the citizens of Tokyo were giving her.  If she had her eyes open, she would have seen the approach of a certain fox with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Tori-atama!" A geta nudged painfully at her leg and Mina opened her eyes with a start.  "What are you doing snoozing on the side of the clinic? Don't tell me you couldn't pay your rent and they finally kicked you out?"

"Huh?" Mina replied as she stood up quickly and looked at the woman.  Long black hair and a pair of brown eyes stared back at her and for a moment, Mina was speechless.  An apron was tied over the kimono and her sleeves were rolled up as the woman crossed her arms.  A fox.  Now, why did that word pop into her head as she gazed at the woman with just a little bit of awe.  Then the woman spoke again. "What are you staring at?" Megumi snapped irritably.  She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued her verbal assault.  "It's as if you've never seen me before.  I swear, Sano, sometimes I think what little brain you have," she stopped in mid-sentence and glared at him once more.  "What?"

Mina was dumbfounded.  Her vocal chords refused to function as she tried to think of an angry retort to this woman's blistering tirade.  _Damn, what a b**ch!_  Mina thought to herself.  _I hope that I don't end up as bitter as her when I grow old_, the last statement came as an afterthought.  "Nothing," Mina murmured as she sighed and started to rub her temples to stave off the approaching headache.  Absently, she also rubbed the leg that Megumi had kicked and scowled but refrained from expressing her opinion to the young woman.

Concern replaced her initial shock as Sanosuke refused to respond to her barbs, Megumi's eyes narrowed. She noted that even with his hair out of its usual style, he was still a handsome man.  Yet, there was something weighing heavily on his mind as his eyes took on a faraway gaze.  Megumi itched to feel his forehead for signs of fever but she figured he might have a heart attack if she showed any sign of concern.  So instead she did the next best thing and spoke out loudly. "Come on, Sanosuke.  Let's get you something for that headache." 

Mina nodded and she followed the other woman into the building.  Inside, the lobby of the clinic was almost clear of patients and she noticed an older man walking back and forth into some of the rooms.  That must be Takani-sensei, she thought as her body moved to intercept the man.  Unfortunately, Megumi was faster.  "Where do you think you're going tori-atama?" Before Mina could respond, she heard someone running into the clinic in haste.  "Takani-sensei.  Come quickly," the man stopped in front of the woman she was walking with.  "My wife is in great pain.  I think the baby is coming today!"  The woman beside him nodded tightly and moved quickly to the other room, grabbing her medical bag in the process before turning to leave the clinic.  "Gensai-sensei!  I'm going to Kobayashi-san's.  The baby is coming!"

Another voice floated in the air as Mina watched in confusion.  "Hai, Megumi-san. Good luck!"  Mina watched as the woman called Megumi Takani swept past her and she quickly scrambled behind to follow.  "What do you think you're doing baka?" the doctor wheeled around to face Sanosuke.  "I don't recall asking you to  …"

"Aw, cut it out, will you?"  the young woman finally retorted, sarcastically.  The unfamiliar rumble in her throat registered faintly in Mina's brain but she ignored it as had reached the end of her patience.  "It's going to be dark soon." Mina pointed at the sky.  "First of all, I don't know how long you are going to be."  She pointed at her chest, her open jacket slightly fluttering from the breeze.  "Second, I'm a little disoriented and I don't know where I am." At Megumi's surprised expression, Mina continued before she lost her nerve.  "Third, we're supposed to be friends so I look out for you," she looked at the woman called Takani Megumi in front of her evenly.  "And lastly, my head feels like it's going to explode and your chatter is not helping.  So, do you mind?" Startled into silence, Megumi only nodded in agreement and together they followed the young man in silence.

**3.2 It's called Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Okashira!**

It didn't take long for him to wake from his sleep and notice that he was not in the Aoiya inn anymore.  Pink bedspreads and a black cat sleeping at the foot of the bed made him tilt his head in study.  Rising from the bed, he stretched out his arms and looked around the room.  The first thing that he had noticed was the abundance of pink in the room.  Well that and the rabbit motif that seemed to overwhelm his surroundings.  Wrinkling his nose in distaste for a split second, he resumed his observation of the room.  He felt a presence behind him and instinctively he reached from behind him for his kodachi only to find it missing.  Turning around, he saw the black cat had awoken and was staring at him peculiarly.  

"Usagi-chan?  What are you doing up at," Luna, Sailor Moon's guardian cat, rubbed her eyes and then widened as she read the numbers on the clock. "Five in the morning?  School doesn't start until 8:00 AM." She whispered urgently.  "Did the communicator go off?"

Pondering his answer for a moment, Aoshi responded with a curt "No." Hearing his voice for the first time, Aoshi frowned at the sudden change.  Before Luna had a chance to ask another question, he cut off the conversation by announcing his intention to meditate.  With that, he turned around and started to rummage through what he assumed to be the closet.  He missed the look of disbelief and shock from the guardian cat's expression.  Row after row, his eyes were assaulted with the brightness of the colors that endlessly paraded in front of him.  Finally, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a black hooded pullover that was stuffed somewhere in the back.  Luna frowned at the princess and studied her careful movements.  There was an unmistakable grace that emanated from the young woman yet there was something else.  Trying to put her finger on it, Luna observed Usagi quietly.  

Aoshi aware of the scrutiny simply ignored the cat and proceeded to dress.  Although these circumstances might faze a normal person, being Shinomori Aoshi, he simply filed this incident in the back of his head for future reference.  He turned to the dresser and combed his hair when he caught his reflection.  Long blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at him and he paused a moment to collect himself.  Gathering the hair, he tied it into a high ponytail and moved away from the mirror, refusing to let any emotion come to the surface.  As he paused at the door, Luna hurried to his side.  

"Aren't you forgetting something, Usagi?"

He looked down at the cat and gave her a blank look.  Seeing Usagi stare back at her intently, Luna stepped back a few paces and could almost swear she was looking at a stranger.  "Your communicator and brooch," the guardian finally spoke as the silence stretched between them.  "There may trouble while you are meditating and the others might need you."  He nodded and simply walked to where he noticed the brooch and a small rectangular object with buttons lay by the nightstand. "I shall return in two hours.  Do not follow me."  Gently, he closed the door and walked soundlessly down the stairs.  Luna jumped on the windowsill to watch Usagi turn left at their gate and decided to follow.

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own Sailor Moon.  There is nothing to take from me – except for an Eternal Sailor Moon doll that I got for my birthday!  He-he-he.  And before anyone gets all huffy about turning Aoshi into Usagi, I have my reasons that will be revealed in the next few chapters.  You'll see.  


	4. Of Boys and Flowers

**Chapter Four – Of Boys and Flowers**

**No Boys Allowed**

"Great save," Ami cheered. "Usagi-chan."

Her voice was lost in the noise as the blonde ponytail in front of her sped towards the net and slammed the volleyball down into the opposing team's side of the court. They have been playing for about a half an hour and most of the girls on Ami's team were starting to wear down. With the exception for Usagi, who seemed to be possessed with the need to win, girls on both teams were clearly surprised by her show of stamina. Usagi seemed to be everywhere on the court and her teammates were all wondering what brought on this sudden change. Aoshi, as soon as he figured out the objective of the sport, felt it was necessary for his side to win the battle. _So what if its only a team practice? So what if it was girls volleyball?_ If nothing else, there was his pride to consider and Aoshi did not like to lose.

Earlier that morning, he had left the house to meditate. Not only did he discover a few disturbing things about his current situation but had given him time to come to terms with a few things. First, he had to accept the fact that, for the moment, he was in a young girl's body. Tsukino Usagi, was the name he surmised from his earlier observations. Usagi, obviously, because of the black cat had addressed him this morning and the surname from the various school books that littered the bedroom floor. The pictures in the room he had passed hinted that Usagi belonged to a family with one brother, a set of parents and a cat.

That cat disturbed him the most. It had spoken to him in lucid tones indicating that it was semi-intelligent. If that is so, then some form of language must have developed for humans and animals able to communicate. The fact that he was able to converse and understand the cat's language left him both puzzled and proud at the same time. His abilities must have been enhanced because of his training as a ninja to make him capable of conversing with animals. If that is the case, then their training must be extraordinary since they were able to bridge the divide between feline and human communications. He must investigate this more thoroughly and led him to his next thought.

Second, he must act with the utmost caution and reserve because it was unclear to the circumstances surrounding his sudden appearance during this time. He must always be on his guard as he is unfamiliar with this place and cannot be sure of the many things that may or may not have changed. He must interact with its residents as little as possible so he will not disrupt whatever it was that was supposed to happen. Doing things differently might adversely affect his situation and he might consequently find himself unable to get back into his own body.

Third, he is obviously not in the Meiji era anymore, this wasa different kind of Japan – full of strange and dangerous things. The last thought came to mind as he recalled a loud, rectangular object with wheels, careening down the street and had it not been for his legendary ninja speed, he would have probably been knocked over. As he stepped away from the object, a door opened behind him and Aoshi was surprised to find a man sitting behind it and proceed to heap insults upon him. It did not take long for Aoshi to figure out that the man was insulting him and a spark of temper flared up. For a moment, his eyes narrowed and instinctively a hand went for the hilt of his blade. Fortunately, for the bus driver, he was without his weapons.

A cheer suddenly broke his air of concentration and he looked around as the rest of the girls jumped up and down on the court. Ami, the short-haired girl who Aoshi surmised as Usagi's friend, put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Usagi-chan, are you feeling alright?" Aoshi gave her a blank look and Ami's face broke into a smile. "It's just that you seem different today, that's all."

Aoshi kept his voice even though he was instantly suspicious of Ami. "How so?" he asked casually as they walked to collect their gym bags.

"Well," Ami hesitated. "You're more focused today. You did pretty well in History and even our teachers were noticing that you were paying more attention. Even in our game, you were determined to win even if it was just a practice." Her voice trailed off and suddenly she looked uncomfortable. Aoshi nodded more to himself and tried to come up with an answer without completely being out of 'Usagi's' character.

"Maybe I'm just realizing how important certain things are." Ami looked at her friend for a minute before smiling and touching Usagi's arm. "I'm glad, Usagi." She then opened the door to the girl's locker room and they both went inside. Aoshi moved to follow but instantly stopped in his tracks as he remembered what was behind those doors.

A serious nosebleed followed and an unconscious Aoshi fell underneath the sign that clearly read: NO BOYS ALLOWED!

**You Don't Give Me Flowers!**

Sano was stalking up and down the hallway, following behind a tall girl named Makoto. He fidgeted with his uniform for a moment and tried to grip the lower hem to make it longer. Or he could pull the socks higher. He could feel a draft coming and he wondered, not for the first time, how could any girl get used to this thing? It was bad enough that he woke up as a girl, but must this girl's uniform be so revealing. I mean I know I look hot but this kind of skirt was just inviting trouble.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't see that the Makoto girl had stopped and he bumped right into her. "Mina, are you okay?" Makoto asked as she turned around towards her friend. Pulling the hem of his skirt absently, Sano nodded and muttered. "Man, I'm so hungry I could even eat Kaoru's cooking."

Mako eyed him curiously and smiled. "Who's Kaoru?" they both stepped out into the courtyard for their lunch recess. Sano's head jerked up and stammered. "Kaoru who? I don't know who you're talking about." He shook his head once more and started to pull his shirt top down as it began to ride up. One hand on his shirt and the other on his skirt, Sano was frantically trying to save some modesty and act casually at the same time. This time, Makoto paused and frowned at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Not trusting himself to speak, he just nodded.

"Mako-chan! Over here!" A short-haired girl was sitting under a cherry blossom tree waved at them and Sano sighed in relief for the distraction. A blonde-haired girl was sitting closeby but she seemed to be watching her surroundings carefully. There was something familiar with the girl but Sano couldn't quite put his finger on it as they approached the pair. Makoto sat down and opened her bag to share her lunch. Sano's stomach rumbled loudly and he rubbed his head and let out an embarassed laugh. "I guess I missed breakfast and forgot my lunch money."

"That's usually Usagi's excuse." Mako quipped and both her and Ami laughed. "Don't worry, Mina-chan. I made enough for everyone, including Usagi's famous appetite." Mako thumbed towards Aoshi's direction and he bristled at the insinuation. Aoshi narrowed his eyes as he realized that they were making fun of him. Wait, not him but this 'Usagi' girl. Well, he'll show them. "I woke up in time for breakfast today. So, I'm not hungry."

Makoto and Ami stopped laughing immediately and looked at Aoshi again. It was getting harder for him to remain patient with these girls, so Aoshi moved to excuse himself from the group. But before he could, he felt a nervous presence around him and his head moved towards a young boy approaching their group with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Aoshi had a sinking feeling about the approaching situation but realized there was little he could do about it. Instead, he watched as the boy approached the young blonde girl called Mina in trepidation.

"Uh, Mina?"

Sano looked up and glared at the young boy. "Yes?"

"I was hoping you would accept these flowers and consent to go out with me tomorrow afternoon." The boy continued in a rush, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

Sano looked at the flowers in the boy's hand and then at the boy. He stood up and he seemed to be sizing the boy up. Everyone in their lunch group watched this exchange with interest. They knew that Mina had been waiting for this boy to ask her out and it seems that today was the day it was going to happen. Sano took the flowers from the boy and sniffed at it.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Ah," Sano hesitated. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, I'm really a man. I don't date young boys. He was silent for awhile, trying to wrack his brain of something that would let the boy down easily. He wasn't about to make fun of him because he certainly knew what its like to be on the other side. Still, he couldn't really lead the boy on because what if this girl didn't really like him at all. What if he agreed and tomorrow he changes back, what would Mina say if she had to go out with someone she didn't really want to? What would the girl do ….

"Mina?" Makoto tugged at her friend's arm when it seemed like she wasn't going to respond at all. They waited for a good five minutes before Mina finally raised her head towards the boy.

"The firefly but burns and makes no comment. Silence sometimes tells of deeper thoughts." Sano recited.

Three faces looked surprised and one was indifferent. At the face of Usagi's indifference and Ami's mild surprise, Sano decided to continue. "I mean, I really appreciate that you think I'm special enough to want to ask out. I can tell you're going to grow up to be a fine young man. There will be plenty of other girls to ask and you shouldn't rush things especially when it comes to falling in love."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at Mina's impassioned speech while the rest of the group seemed surprised by her words. Ami watched Mina closely as she pulled at the bottom of her shirt and seemed nervous. Her gaze swept towards Usagi as she noticed the silence she seemed to be holding. It was very peculiar that Usagi was not jumping up and questioning Mina's sudden wisdom. Her quote about the fireflies from the Tale of Genji, Ami mused, did not even earn a bewildered expression. No, it appeared as if Usagi knew what Mina was talking about.

Ami tried to remember other things she had noticed about Usagi since this morning. Being in school on time, knowing answers to assignments, being focused during their practice games and now, recognizing poetry from the Tale of Genji – they all add up to one thing. Something must have happened to her during those precious few minutes they were trapped in the portal last night. It remains to be seen if it was a bad thing.

Her head lifted up as Usagi's gaze turned back towards her as if she knew Ami had been studying her for the past few minutes. Aoshi nodded in her direction before focusing on his own lunch pack, still unopened. The boy had left their group and Mina sat back down, setting the flowers on her lap as she smiled back at the group. Ami bit into one of her sandwiches before looking at Mina teasingly.

"I didn't know you were studying the Tale of Genji, Mina."

"The Tale of what?" Makoto asks as she opened her homemade lunch spread. Sano began to rub his fingers gleefully as he eyed the food before him.

Aoshi interjected. "The Tale of Genji is a novel that features the psychological, romantic and political workings of mid-Heian period in Japan." Ami stopped chewing and Makoto eyed Usagi suspiciously. "And since when do you read novels from the mid-Heian period, Usagi?" Ami asked slowly.

Aoshi turned to her quietly and replied. "Let's just say it was necessary." He avoided looking into anyone's eyes and was relieved when Makoto mistook his meaning and raised her arms in protest. "Ho, ho. Whatever you and Mamoru are up to when you guys are alone is strictly your business. I don't really want to hear about it." Then she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smiled at Usagi, "or do I?" Thankfully, he was once again rescued from having to answer another question when Mina raised her chopsticks and yelled, "Let's eat!" while promptly diving into Makoto's lunch box.

_Author's Notes:_

_So, I'm back. Sort of. Please enjoy this small installment from your friendly neighborhood nukegrrl. I just realized this story has been languishing for almost a year and its about time I resurrected it. So hopefully, you enjoy this piece and have fun. I never claimed to own Sailor Moon nor Rurouni Kenshin. And I am no richer than I was ten seconds ago by writing this fanfiction – so lay off me!_


	5. I Never Would Have Guessed

**Chapter Five: I Never Would Have Guessed (Or Would I?)**

_Okay, Mamoru. Just breathe. You'll be fine._ He took a deep breath and checked his appearance once again. His heart started to race and he fought to control the hyperventilation that threatened his person. Or rather _her_ person. He bent his head once again.

_This cannot be happening._ He clenched his teeth as another shot of pain coursed through his system. _Not happening to me_. He could feel beads of sweat coming down the side of his face and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in agony. Pain stabbed at him once again, this time more intense than the last and he struggled to keep his breathing even. Finally, it subsided after a few agonizing seconds and Mamoru could taste the blood oozing from his rapidly swelling lip. Willing himself to straighten up, he lifted his head and eyed the other occupants in the room.

From all appearances, the room seemed normal enough and his companions were oblivious to his pain. At least, that's how it seemed to him. Two women sat side by side, each appearing to be in sharp contrast to the other. One was dressed in a simple kimono, hands folded demurely on her lap, as her hair gathered in a small bun at the nape of her neck. The other woman wore a uniform, faintly reminiscent of his attire, black hair flowing down from the woman's back. Mamoru winced slightly as another stab of pain nagged at his mid-section. _Ugh,_ he wrapped his arm around his stomach as he bent his head close to the tatami mat and smothered the sudden urge to cry.

Okon turned to Misao and frowned slightly. She had never seen Misao feel so horrible during her monthly period. The young woman appeared to be in profound agony over the stomach cramps she was experiencing and that thought elicited sympathy from her. "Misao-chan?" Okon called out to her. "Why don't you go back to your room? I'll fix you some soup to soothe your muscles. How does that sound?"

Mamoru closed his eyes and felt his stomach muscles spasm. He had tried to ignore the cramps but his head felt warm and he wondered if he was going to pass out from the pain. Okon frowned slightly when Misao did not respond and she gently reached out to touch her shoulder. Surprised, Mamoru straightened up and caught her hand, staring at Okon warily. Okon deftly freed herself from Misao's grip before speaking again in a gentler voice. "Daijoubu, Misao-chan?" Realizing that the woman was addressing him, he dropped his gaze and nodded meekly. He could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment at the realization of what exactly is wrong with him but he stayed silent during the seconds that followed. The other woman turned to her companion with a questioning look that was easily understood but neither one spoke.

Their silent exchange was interrupted when the shoji screen slid open and two men walked into the room - an older gentleman walked in and was followed closely behind by another presence. Although the young man's gait was decidedly less confident, his appearance in the room changed the atmosphere of the other occupants, nonetheless. The change, Mamoru noted, was a sign of respect for the man and he could not help but feel awed by his presence. Perhaps it was the newly polished floors or the inattention of the young man to his present surroundings but Mamoru suddenly found himself watching in horror as the newcomer teetered towards disaster. Mamoru shot up from his seat and caught the young man without a second thought. As he grabbed onto his arm, a feeling of familiarity washed over him and he stared at the young man's surprised blue eyes.

Just then, pain shot through Mamoru's body once again and he winced slightly. "Are you okay?" the young man asked him in a soft voice, perhaps too soft for a man of his appearance. Hiding another grimace, Mamoru nodded slowly as they both straightened up his arm still holding on to the other man. Was it a faint clearing of someone's throat or the soft giggle that floated in the air? Whichever it was, it broke through the entranced couple consciousness and Mamoru let his hand fall away as Aoshi took a step back.

Aoshi's eyes went back to the young woman that had caught his fall. _She's not too bad looking_, Usagi thought to herself. _In fact, she's awfully cute when she gets flustered. She even has a nice body and … stop right there, Usagi! _She could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment at the turn her thoughts were taking. _It must be being in a male body_, she reasoned. _I'm just beginning to think like this man. I wonder if this is the way all men think including my Mamo-chan. _Feeling her thoughts stray once again, she schooled her features and moved to sit at the empty spot beside the old man, Okina.

Okina cleared his throat once again and everyone in the room looked towards him expectantly. He frowned as he noticed Misao visibly clench her teeth. "Misao-chan? Are you okay?" A faint "hai" came from the young woman's lips as she straightened her posture once again. "Perhaps you should go back to your room and rest." Okina mused as he noticed the unusual paleness of the young woman's complexion. This caused a frown to cross the older gentleman's face. "Go on," he gently shooed her out of the room and motioned for Okon to help her up. As soon as the shoji doors closed behind the pair, Okina turned to his left where Aoshi's attention was still focused on the door.

**Authors Note: ** I know that I haven't been updating any of my stories and this isn't really an update. But I wanted to put them together to make the rest of the story flow. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Sailor Moon but this story was created for fun.


	6. Unsuspecting Soda Dieties and Suspicious

**Chapter Six: Unsuspecting Soda Deities and Suspicious Shrine Maidens**

Shinomori Aoshi is a man of few words and rarely acted without thought of the resulting consequences, three generations later. His sense of duty and responsibility always determined his course of action. Rising to the rank of Okashira, a position of leadership, at age 15 was unprecedented. Logic dictated that he honored this position and still received many courtesies from old contacts. Logic was his ally and he needed this to examine his situation. His after school activity (since Usagi won't be serving detention) resulted in his wandering that eventually took him to the Crown Arcade.

Finding himself in front of the automatic double doors, Aoshi was suspicious of the seeming intelligence of the entryway. So he stood in front of it, leery of its motions, causing more than one patron to watch the girl curiously. Finally, Furuhata Motoki, Crown Arcade's crowned soda diety, couldn't stand it no longer and approached the girl. "Usagi-chan, ne?" he called out softly, not wanting to scare the girl but wishing she would stop acting strangely. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu?"

Aoshi lifted his chin up slightly and studied the young man in front of him. He could not have been more than eighteen from Aoshi's initial appraisal. He wore an apron which indicated that he must work in this facility and spoke to him as if he knew the girl well. He doesn't look like a threat, Aoshi assessed. But appearances can be deceiving. His frown deepened imperceptibly. Maybe it was one of the girl's strange friends. At least, he was male and Aoshi felt a bit relieved that he would not have to endure any more high-pitched squealing. "Konnichiwa," Aoshi nodded in greeting and bowed.

Motoki laughed as he placed a hand behind his head in surprise. "Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan. What are you doing standing in front of the doors? Aren't you going to come in and order your milkshake before going home?"

Aoshi thought about it briefly. It would be unwise to divert from the girl's usual routine. It might raise more suspicions and that was the last thing he wanted. So he nodded and cautiously stepped through the open doors, following the teenager slowly into the arcade. Aoshi spun around quickly as he heard the click of the double doors closing behind him. A trap? He whipped around to find another set of doors open up in front of him with that Motoki character walking away from him. Hmm, perhaps not. Aoshi hurried after the young man.

As Motoki stepped behind the counter, he gestured for Usagi to take one of the bar stools for a seat. Aoshi carefully set his bookbag on the floor and perched on the unfamiliar piece of furniture, mimicking the young man in the green jacket seated next to him. Aoshi briefly noted the young man's appearance and noticed the look of concentration on his face. He had already made a survey of his surroundings and knew instinctively where everyone was and what possible exits were available should it be necessary for him to leave quickly.

A tall glass with a spoon appeared in front of Aoshi and startled him out of his reverie. Looking up, he noticed the young man smiling down at him again. "Here's the Motoki special soda. Just for you, Usagi-chan!"

"Hai, domo arigato." Aoshi bowed as he gingerly picked up the spoon and scooped out bits of the ice cream on top of the glass. He tentatively let the flavor swim around his mouth before swallowing carefully. It wasn't actually too bad, Aoshi mused as he took another spoonful. Motoki watched her carefully and turned his head toward the man sitting next to Aoshi. "Mamoru-kun, you're awfully quiet today. Something on your mind?"

The man in question, lifted his head up and looked at the Crown Arcade deity and shook his head. Motoki looked closely at his friend and noticed that his eyes seemed to be glistening.

_Is he going to cry? I hope he doesn't lose it in front of all my customers. No, the iceman of Tokyo cannot break down in the Crown Arcade! Something must really be wrong._

Aoshi glanced at the young man again and spoke. "Maybe he just needs to be left alone for a little while. Some people deal better with their problems when there aren't a lot of people around." He spooned another mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. "We don't need to involve ourselves in his troubles if he chooses not to share them." Silence followed his declaration and another spoonful of ice cream followed another. He glanced up to find the two young men staring at him: the young man with the apron, his mouth slightly open and an incredulous expression on his face. The other young man with the green jacket, bit his lower lip as if on the verge of tears and spun out of his stool to run out of the arcade.

Aoshi watched the young man with the green jacket flee from the establishment and he resumed his attention to his ice cream. Several minutes had passed and he could still feel the young man with the apron's stare at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Usagi," Motoki stared at her. "Since when did you become so heartless and cruel towards Mamoru? I thought that you guys were going out together. Just yesterday, you were gushing about how much you cared about Mamo-chan and I had to stop you because it was too sickening to watch." Motoki stared at Aoshi for a few more minutes before leaning forward and looking at him straight in the eye. "What happened?"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Aoshi was rescued from answering Motoki's questions when the door to the Crown Arcade opened once again and Usagi's friends walked in. Ami spotted her sitting by the counter and she walked towards Motoki and Usagi. "Usagi-chan, come on! We have to meet Rei and the girls at the shrine in ten minutes. We have to hurry!" Makoto grabbed her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ja ne, Motoki-kun!" Makoto called over her shoulder as she, Usagi and Ami hurried out the door.

"Now what was that all about?" Motoki wondered to himself.

**6.2 Shrine Maiden Fire Reading Extraordinaire**

Navigating its steps, sometimes two or three at a time, they had reached the top without almost any effort. The shrine grounds were spotless and deserted. Breathing in deeply, Aoshi closed his eyes and, for once, felt right at home, but soon he felt a presence coming towards him.

"Irrashai!" an old man's voice chimed, interrupting his thoughts. "Such beautiful girls, devoting their time after school to pray at a shrine! Wonderful! Wonderful." The old man, Aoshi noted, was wearing the shrine priest robes and seemed to be waddling towards him in a hurry. The shrine priest's look of carefully studying his body, made Aoshi bristle slightly before being reminded that he inhabited a young girl's body. The thought, made him grimace slightly before another thought popped into his head. _Maybe this is what all the young girls feel when Okina leers at them a little too enthusiastically._

The old man reached out to take his hand before another voice broke the stillness. "Grandpa!" the young voice cried out sharply. "Stop harassing my friends!" Aoshi saw a flood of black hair, combined with the red and white uniform of the shrine maidens come to a stop just in front of him. Without pause, the girl turned to him and scowled. "What are you doing here anyway, Odango Atama?" At the sight of his granddaughter, the man moved away, muttering to himself about missed opportunities and how she always takes the fun out of everything.

"Mina and Artemis are already inside. You guys certainly took your time." Rei noted with a hint of teasing in her voice. "What's the matter, did the arcade run out of milkshakes? Or did you lose all your allowance at the arcade game, Odango Atama?" Aoshi resented the insinuation and was tempted to smack the sass out of the young priestess' mouth. But he refrained from any action and just ignored her comments as he was led inside one of the rooms.

At the lack of response, a hand shot out to feel his forehead. "Are you okay, Usagi? Is something wrong? Did your parents kick you out of the house or something?"

Aoshi glared at the other girl as he bristled at the insinuation. Without thought, Aoshi blocked the hand that hovered over his forehead. "Does something have to be wrong for me to ignore your childish comments?" His eyes flashed dangerously and the other girl backed away, both hands raised as if to calm him down.

"Woa! Easy there, Odango." She backed off a few steps. "Didn't know you were going to get your dumplings all in an uproar! Just go right in … " Rei muttered as she held onto the broom she had been using to sweep across the grounds. Without another word, Aoshi went off to join the others leaving a puzzled Rei behind.

"Rei," a voice broke through her musings. Looking around, she finally spotted Luna concealing herself behind the bushes.

"Luna?" Rei hurried over to meet the guardian cat and bent down on her knee as if picking up a few leaves from the ground. "What's wrong with Usagi? She doesn't seem like herself."

"I was hoping you could tell me," Luna replied as she glanced around her surroundings. "She woke me up and started acting very strangely." Rei pursed her lips and frowned. "Do you think something happened to her while she was in that portal?"

"Possibly but we can't know for sure," Luna agreed quietly. "We need Ami to scan her or something. Are the scouts all here?"

"No," Rei replied as she straightened up to sweep a few stray leaves. "I didn't contact the Outer Senshi yet. But I will and when they arrive we can start."

"Yes, we need them to be at the meeting too." Luna murmured, her voice dropping close to a whisper. Thinking for a moment, Luna turned away from Rei and started for the stairs. "I'll consult with Artemis first. Remember to alert the others. Meanwhile, don't let Usagi out of your sight! If something has happened to her, then maybe the others are also affected. We can't be entirely sure."

"Right," Rei agreed. "But who will contact Mamoru?"

**Author's Note: **Yay, another chapter. A real one, this time. So R&R please and let's celebrate the writer's block seems to be gone. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Sailor Moon but just having fun with it.


	7. Dojo and a Ruined Cigarette

**Chapter 7: A Dojo Master(ed)**

"Kaoru-dono. Daijobu?"

A steady rap from the other side of the bathroom wall woke Michiru up from her nap. She sighed quietly and suddenly felt the waters surrounding her. Standing up too quickly, she bumped her head in the bath and rubbed the sore spot to soothe her throbbing head. She looked down at the waters again and then caught her reflection in the water. Instead of aquamarine hair, her reflection had long black hair that reached down to the small of her back.

A more insistent call was now at the other side of the door. "Kaoru-dono! Daijobu?" the voice asked once again, this time with more urgency.

Absently, she answered. "Hai, hai." She heard herself speak but it wasn't her own voice. It was someone else's voice. It was melodic but had a sharp irritated edge to it. She got out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She noticed the little slippers just outside the bath door and slipped her feet in it. Slowly, she got dressed and left her wet hair down to dry.

As she emerged from the bathhouse, Kenshin looked up from his sweeping to watch her. She shook her head to get rid of the excess water in her hair. Kenshin stood rooted on the spot as he had never seen her do that before and was bewitched again by the beauty of the dojo master. Quietly, he thought to himself that Kaoru looked more beautiful every time he looked at her.

Michiru was immediately aware the difference in her surroundings. Where am I? Did I hit my head harder than I thought? She saw a red headed swordsman holding a broom, standing nearby. Hesitating for a moment, she moved towards him as if it was the most natural thing to do. They both stopped about a few feet from each other and Michiru took a deep breath.

Thankfully, she was saved from speaking when a young boy of about 11, came out from the main house.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at Kenshin all day? We have to go to Akabeko, remember? Today is Tsubame's birthday!" The spiky-haired boy screamed at the pair. "I swear, you guys should just get it over with." He grumbled some more as he went back inside the house, mumbling to himself about clueless adults.

"I guess that was my cue to get dressed," Michiru murmured as she moved away slowly. Kenshin gave her one of his smiles and replied. "He's just probably nervous. He has been working hard and wants this to be a special day for her." Michiru nodded as she was trying to figure out her situation. Slowly, she turned to make her way towards the house.

Kenshin felt that she was hiding something from him but he didn't exactly know what. Something was different. His hand had reached out to grab her arm when Yahiko appeared from the doorway again.

"I'm going ahead," Yahiko yelled as he put on his zori. "You guys can follow when you're done staring at each other." And he raced out of the yard and was out into the street.

Faint grumblings of "baka" and the ever present "busu" was heard from the boy but Yahiko was gone before either of them had a chance to react. Kenshin was more worried about Kaoru as she didn't scream at Yahiko like she usually does. "I'm going to get dressed, then."

Just like that, Michiru had disappeared into the house and left a worried Kenshin behind her.

**7.2 Miburo's Ruined Cigarette**

"Bleagh!"

The tall woman sputtered as she straightened up in her chair. "What the hell ... " she never managed to finish her thought as she looked down. She was wearing a dark blue uniform and was sitting behind a desk. There was a man sitting across from her that seemed like he was giving information.

"What are your orders, Fujita-san?" the man asked as he leaned in closer. "Fujita-san?"

Haruka's eyes snapped up towards the man but she didn't recognize him either. The man appeared to be waiting for a reply from her, so she waved him away. "Come back later," she said roughly even though the voice did not belong to her at all. It was a man's voice, deep and gravely, as if tempered by the experience of a soldier and a killer. She spun around in her chair, away from the scrutinizing eyes of the other. It was all Haruka could do to avoid a too early confrontation.

She sensed the other man get up to leave the room as she let out a sigh of relief. On her left hand, she noticed a cigarette dangling from it. When did she start smoking? Haruka's mind raced but could find no reasonable explanation for what is happening. Is it hallucination? Is it a dream? She let the heat of the cigarette burn her finger before dropping it on the floor, extinguished. Now she realized that she was in someone else's body.

An urgent knock came to the door and it opened wide. "Fujita-san! We need your help immediately!" Haruka felt herself rise from the seat and pull her uniform into place. When did she pick up that habit? Without missing a beat, she asked in a cold tone what kind of mess did they get themselves into?

"We caught a suspect in the bombing case six months ago," one of the officers replied. "We need your expert help in the interrogation!" Haruka turned around and headed for the open door. As she turned to close the door, she caught her breath as she noticed her reflection. She was a tall man, dressed in a dark blue uniform with short black hair and a mean glare on her face. There was a pack of cigarettes in his coat pocket and a Japanese katana hung from the waist. Inside, she shuddered at her reflection before following the frantic activity outside of the office.

_**Author's Notes:**__ And the alternative universe continues. It has been a while but I just found this chapter recently while resurrecting an old hard drive. Who knows what else I unearth from this old girl? I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin for that matter. I recently acquired the art books for Sailor Moon AND Rurouni Kenshin and a tiny surviving part of my sanity. No money is being made out of this whole thing. But R&R are always welcomed._


End file.
